


Best Fake Smile

by jcknwng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This sort of went a way I wasn't expecting. But I hope you like it n_n</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh Iwa-chan, it was positively wonderful!" 

Iwaizumi had been enjoying the silence of his apartment, settled on the sofa with his notes from today's class. His plan had been to cram in some studying, order takeout and get an early night. He hadn't anticipated his plans to be ruined by his best friend, Oikawa Tooru. But these days, Iwaizumi very rarely got what he wanted. Oikawa had come bounding in through the front door and had rudely interrupted Iwaizumi's studying by practically throwing himself onto the sofa. The same sofa that Iwaizumi was currently laying on. 

It took all of his strength not to push the brunette to the floor in an attempt to save his notes from becoming creased. It was only the shine in Oikawa's eyes that stopped him from doing so. Instead Iwaizumi removed his glasses and placed them onto the coffee table. "You said that about the last 2 dates as well." His tone held more amusement than bitterness, but it still made Oikawa pout. 

"I know. But this one was really, really wonderful!" Oikawa sighed, resting his head on Iwaizumi's chest. "We're going out again next Friday." 

Iwaizumi didn't particularly care about his friend's antics (or dates). All that he cared about was that Oikawa was safe, and that none of these dates turned out to be murderers who had a thing for pretty boys with imperious personalities. Until then, Iwaizumi was happy to just not get involved. This wasn't the first time that Oikawa had gushed about a date he'd been on. It was, however, the first time there'd been another planned. 

"I'll make us tea and then you can gush." Iwaizumi mumbled, nudging Oikawa off of his chest. Oikawa moved, freeing up Iwaizumi's notes, which he grabbed before standing. If Oikawa got his happy flailing out of the way now, Iwaizumi could probably still get a few more hours of studying in before bed. Although no doubt Oikawa would want to watch last night's episode of 'I Was Abducted By Aliens', meaning Iwaizumi would be forced to stay up with him. 

There went his early night. 

It didn't take long for Iwaizumi to make the tea. His was strong with no sugar while Oikawa's was milky with 3 sugars. Iwaizumi already thought that Oikawa was sickly sweet enough, why did he need 3 spoonfuls of sugar to add to that? He retreated to his place on the sofa, setting the cups down on the coasters atop the coffee table. The dull 'thud' of the mug hitting the glass coasters was apparently Oikawa's cue to start shooting off about his date. 

Apparently the lucky guy of the night had taken them to Oikawa's favourite restaurant (which happened to change every week according to how well Oikawa's night had gone), and then they'd walked along the beach hand in hand and shared facts about themselves. Iwaizumi could think of nothing worse. He tried his hardest to not make faces as Oikawa spoke, but he couldn't help it - not when his friend was being as dramatic as he was. 

'The sand was wonderful, his hand fit perfectly in mine, he has the prettiest eyes like the sunset on the horizon' - this was Oikawa's typical description of a good date. 

"So we're going out for another meal next friday and it will be perfect all over again." Iwaizumi realised he'd blanked out the last few sentences of Oikawa's gush, too preoccupied with the steam rising from his mug of tea. "Iwa-chan, don't think so hard, all 3 of your brain cells are already working overtime!" 

Iwaizumi's glare only made Oikawa grin and poke his tongue out of the side of his mouth. 

"I hope your date goes horribly wrong, Assikawa." he said simply, leaning forward to pick up his tea. He took a sip, glad his mug covered the grin that spread across his lips thanks to Oikawa's current expression.

"Mean! Iwa-chan!" 

Iwaizumi didn't mean it, of course. Not really.


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi very rarely allowed himself to have an evening without any sort of studying. But tonight was okay - he'd finished his essay (obviously three days before the allocated deadline) and could relax for a few days before he had to start on his next assignment. However Iwaizumi's idea of 'celebrating' was to get around to reading that book he'd bought three weeks ago. So he was sat on his living room floor, knees pulled to his chest and the book resting open on the crease between them. He had a box of Konpeito on the coffee table (a snack he saved for occasions like this - because he didn't eat tiny 'balls' of sugar for just anything) and tea on the mug beside it.

This, for Iwaizumi, was perfect. 

He'd managed to get at least halfway through his book before his phone started ringing. After the third missed call, he gave in. Iwaizumi marked his page with the bookmark that his mother had bought him for his 23rd birthday, and then placed it down on the coffee table before picking up his phone. He was surprised to see that the missed called were from Sugawara Koushi. The last Iwaizumi had heard, Sugawara had been traveling England with his fiancé, Sawamura Daichi. Iwaizumi didn't hesitate in returning the call.

"Iwaizumi-san!" he could practically _feel_ Sugawara's happiness through the phone. 

"Hey, Sugawara-san. Is everything okay? I thought you were in England." 

"Everything is perfect! We got back a week ago and we've just been trying to settle back in before calling anyone." 

Sugawara was as bright and happy as Oikawa sometimes came across as. The difference between them was that Sugawara's behaviour was genuine, there was no ulterior motive. It was as though Sugawara's main goal was to make everyone was as positive as he was, without forcing them to be. Oikawa just came across as a bit of a pompous ass, really. 

"Anyway, Daichi and I were wondering if you wanted to come for dinner with us. Oikawa-san too!" 

A frown spread across Iwaizumi's lips. He hadn't seen Oikawa for a few days. He'd been spending a lot of time with this new guy - Iwaizumi forgot his name - and he hadn't been around while Iwaizumi had been in, like he normally would have. He'd returned his calls, of course, there was no chance in hell that Iwaizumi would let him get away with _that_. 

"Oikawa is otherwise occupied lately, but I'm happy to join."

"Ah, of course! We'd both love to see you again, Iwaizumi-san. We've brought gifts! We'll pick you up in about an hour."

"Sounds great. Bye, Sugawara-san."

"Bye!!!" 

Iwaizumi smiled at his phone before placing it back on the coffee table. He had an hour - he could probably finish the chapter of his book and still have time to shower and get ready. He didn't need to spend the entire hour on his hair, like someone else he wouldn't mention. With his plans cemented, he picked his book back up and opened it on the marked page. He would find out if this Prince was a sly man.

~~

Sugawara and Daichi were as smiley and loved up as ever. Normally, Iwaizumi would feel uncomfortable. But these two had a sort of pleasant air about them. They held hands like they were born to do so, and their PDAs were never more than a cheeky peck on the nose or lips. They were the type of couple that Iwaizumi was _happy_ for. They didn't need to be constantly all over each other to show that they were totally loved up. 

They'd gone to Daichi's favourite restaurant, which Sugawara had picked simply because he 'knew Daichi had missed it the most'. This only served to make Daichi blush. It was such a sight to see - two people that could be classed as polar opposites who complimented each other so much. And didn't make their company feel like a third wheel at all.

"You look good, Iwaizumi-san. Have you been getting looked after?" Sugawara asked, his smile so bright that Iwaizumi was worried the sun would become jealous. It was amazing - such an innocent question that meant so much more than it sounded. Sugawara had asked him this a lot. The first few times, he'd been confused when Daichi had choked on his udon, but then Nishinoya, their part-time lodger, had explained what Sugawara had actually meant. 

It still served to make Daichi choke on whatever it was he was eating or drinking, and brought a blush to Iwaizumi's cheeks every time. 

"No, Sugawara-san. Not by anyone but myself." He offered a smile, lifting some noodles to his mouth with his chopsticks. He then placed them by the side of his bowl, sitting up straight in his seat. "I've got a lot of work done lately. It's putting a smile on my face, that's for sure."

Suga seemed to accept this with another bright smile, nodding his head.

"Always a stickler for your essays, weren't you, Iwaizumi-san?" It was Daichi who spoke now. Iwaizumi had just nodded, a grin on his face. He always had been, it was true.

The rest of the meal had gone like that, and eventually it was time to leave. Daichi dropped Iwaizumi back home along with his gift from England (which was just a wide variety of flavoured teas called 'Twinings' because apparently that was the best type of tea in England). He tried to hide that he was excited to try them. 

Iwaizumi entered his apartment with the smile still planted on his face. He'd missed Daichi and Suga. He sometimes forgot how nice it was to speak to people his age who didn't have the Oikawa-complex. 

Speaking of Oikawa. He hadn't expected to see his best friend sat on the sofa, knees hugged to his chest with the television on quietly. 

"Hey, Oikawa?" 

The brunette turned his head to look at Iwaizumi, a small smile on his face. But it wasn't Oikawa's smile. It was about as fake as his fanclub. Iwaizumi hung up his coat and entered the living room, setting his boxes of tea on the coffee table and sitting beside his friend. "You're pouting." 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, releasing his legs and shifting his body to face Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan is worried about me. Cute Iwa-chan. You don't need to worry."

Iwaizumi pulled a face. He was pretty certain that Oikawa had said that at least once a month since they'd been friends. He always worried - it was like it was in his DNA to worry about Oikawa Tooru. 

"Wipe that stupid look off your face and fucking tell me what's wrong." 

Oikawa's face fell almost instantly, his eyes widening - like he wasn't used to Iwaizumi's outbursts. His half-pout-half-smile became a frown and Iwaizumi could see the mask start to crumble. 

"So mean, Iwa-chan. Mothers shouldn't be mean." Oikawa was trying so hard to keep himself from giving in, from allowing himself to crumble in front of Iwaizumi again. 

" _Now, Tooru._ " 

And that was all it took - Oikawa allowed the tears to fall from his eyes, lip quivering as he stared at Iwaizumi. Within seconds Iwaizumi was wrapping his arm around Oikawa's shoulder, pulling him gently closer. Oikawa didn't resist, turning his body so that he could comfortably bury his face in Iwaizumi's neck. As soon as his face was covered, Oikawa began to cry. Iwaizumi could feel the warm wetness against his skin, making him feel uncomfortable, but not enough for him to complain about it. His hands ran through Oikawa's hair gently. 

"Clearly, he wasn't worth your time, Oikawa." 

It only made Oikawa cry more. Iwaizumi didn't know how long it had taken for Oikawa's sobs to choke out, for the crying to stop. When Oikawa stilled completely and became a dead weight on Iwaizumi's shoulder, only then did Iwaizumi allow sleep to set in.

Two hours later, his phone alarm went off. 

He couldn't even bring himself to feel bitter about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sort of went a way I wasn't expecting. But I hope you like it n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is literally 80% me thinking up things on the spot and 20% me having a vague idea of where I want this to go. So I apologise in advance for this n_n

Iwaizumi had still gone to class despite only having under two hours sleep. He had never missed class since he'd started University three years ago, he wasn't about to start now. The day seemed to drag. He didn't know if it was because he was still worrying, or because he was about to fall asleep at any given moment. It had gotten so bad in afternoon practicals that his professor had sent him to the nurse. He'd simply explained to her that he was just tired, and had been sent back to class with strict instructions to go to bed early tonight. Like he needed someone to tell him that. He'd sad out for the rest of the practical, and had almost fallen asleep on his notebook when his professor announced that class was done for the day. 

He hadn't taken his car today - he'd rather walk than fall asleep at the wheel. He'd been so lost in his sleepy world that he hadn't even noticed Oikawa stood at the gates, talking to a group of giggly girls which Iwaizumi recognised from his medical studies class. Iwaizumi's brow furrowed as he got closer to his friend. He slapped a hand against Oikawa's shoulder, a bright grin on his face that was fuelled by Oikawa's pained look. "Assikawa, what are you doing here?" 

The girls that had been surrounding Oikawa scattered, giggles and gasps escaping from them as they parted, rushing every which way. Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, rubbing his shoulder best he could. "Waiting for you, silly Iwa-chan." He let his hand drop back by his side, the pained frown now turning into a familiar smile - one that touched his eyes. 

"Why?" 

Oikawa's face curled into confusion (fake, Iwaizumi noticed) at the question. "So we can get lunch. Unless you have other plans...?" Oikawa tugged at his lower lip, fighting back a pout. Iwaizumi frowned at him, folding his arms across his chest. The sleepiness he'd felt earlier seemed to have subsided and he didn't know if it was Oikawa's presence. He'd take it, whatever it was.

"Have you stopped feeling sorry for yourself then?" Iwaizumi began walking slowly, waiting for Oikawa to fall into step beside him. He didn't answer the question, except with a wry smile. He hadn't managed to have a real chat with Oikawa about why he was so upset. But considering his friend seemed to hold a genuine smile on his face, Iwaizumi wasn't overly worried anymore. He assumed that it was just that Oikawa had broken up with his new guy (or vice versa) and was just upset about that. That was one of the only reasons for Oikawa's ugly crying lately. 

They stopped at Oikawa's favourite ramen place and took a seat in their usual window booth. They ate in silence for a while, both of them just enjoying the company of the other. They often did this - Iwaizumi was glad that Oikawa wasn't an 'awkward silence' guy. They could go hours without talking, but it wouldn't matter. 

"I've got another date tonight." Oikawa had rested his chopsticks on the top of his bowl now. He sat back in his chair, hands folded across his knee, a smile on his face. Iwaizumi stopped eating, looking across the table, disapproval on his face. "He's an accountant." Oikawa answered the question that Iwaizumi had been thinking.

"Oh." Iwaizumi put his chopsticks down, staring at Oikawa's face - to see any telltale signs of discomfort. There were none. The only thing he could see was contentment. Like he had suddenly been at ease with whatever had happened with the previous guy. 

Then again, that was Oikawa.

"Bit soon, isn't it?" 

"It's like you said Iwa-chan, that other guy wasn't worth it." A grin spread across Oikawa's lips. Iwaizumi nodded, silently taking out some money from his wallet and putting it onto the table. If that's what Oikawa wanted, so be it. Iwaizumi tried not to think about how long this one would last before he had to pick up Oikawa-shaped pieces. 

They left the restaurant together and then went their separate ways. At least Iwaizumi would get some sleep tonight.

 

~~

"Yoohoo~ Iwa-chan!~" 

Iwaizumi was still half-asleep as he answered his phone. Oikawa was too loud in a morning. Where did he get the energy? It took Iwaizumi maybe an hour to feel properly awake and then another hour before he responded with anything more than a grunt or a shrug. 

"It's 8am on a Saturday, Assikawa."

"Isn't it a wonderful morning?" 

"It was but then I got a call from you." 

"Nasty Iwa-chan!!" 

"What do you want?"

"Let's go for lunch with Refreshing-san and Captain-san." 

Iwaizumi held his phone away from his ear, sighing deeply. He did want to go for lunch with them. It would be nice to see Sugawara and Daichi again, he could tell them how nice the teas were. 

"Fine."

"Perfect!~~ I'll be over soon!" 

Iwaizumi didn't have time to tell him he'd pick him up because Oikawa had already hung up. He dropped his phone onto his bedside table and pulled his blankets over his head. He could still get a few minutes in before he had to shower, right? Before Oikawa came bounding into his apartment. 

As he pushed his blankets aside, he cursed himself for giving Oikawa a spare key.


End file.
